kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (TTR)
Loki is the Norse God of Mischief and the (former) archenemy of Thor. In Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok, he is initially an incompetent anti-villain standing in Sora and Sarah's way, but he eventually becomes one of their allies and a member of the New Revengers. Abilities Loki is a master of trickery, and his powers include the ability to take on the form of anyone he desires. His sceptre also fires ice magic bolts, owing to his Jotun heritage, and he can teleport and conjure illusions. Personality Being the God of Mischief, Loki displays an eccentric and comedic, if sometimes childish or psychotic personality around friends and foes alike. He is deathly afraid of Shrek(especially with his memories wiped) for being a big green monster like the Hulk, and Kratos for his reputation of having annihilated the Gods of Olympus, and would try to flee at the mere sight of them, in spite of their more redeemable qualities. He does, however, come to trust them over time, at Sora's urging; his case with Kratos having a sort of poetic irony to the fact that Kratos' son was being considered to have the same namehttps://godofwar.fandom.com/wiki/Laufey#Trivia. Loki also shows a caring side, particularly by keeping all the talking donkeys in Far Far Away from being rounded up and exterminated by Empress Hazel after she declared them illegal, partly because he is one of the few people in the universe who revere donkeys as the wisest of all creatures. Disguises * Indiana Jones * Frog * Robo * Magus * Ghost Nappa (summons him as a shadow, a la Blue Dragon) * Reno * Axel * Akira Toriyama/Toripo Quotes * "For PONY!!!!!!!!" - battle quote * "Yes! This is how it feels!" * "I'm not doing 'get help'!" * "Aha, pointless..." * "I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say." * "The name's Reno. Got it memorized?" * "Ahh... witch, please!" * "Hope we find the rare PikaPool around here!" Trivia * Loki's voice/motion actor, Curtis Arnott, is better known as Team Four Star member Takahata101, and the voice of Nappa(among others) from "Dragonball Z Abridged". He has actually cosplayed as Loki before. ** Some of Loki's disguises are of characters Takahata101 has voiced in abridged parodies. *** As a result of Axel's resemblance to Reno, the former is also one of Loki's guises, despite having not yet been voiced by Takahata101 in any abridged parodies of Kingdom Hearts to date. ** Of all the Marvel characters appearing in The Third Ragnarok, Loki is the only one not to be reprised by his MCU actor, which is Tom Hiddelston. * His japanese voice is Kenji Ohba, who is notable for playing Battle Kenya(Battle Fever), Denji Blue(Denjiman), and Space Sherrif Gavan. * His fighting style somewhat echoes that of Emperor Mateus Palamecia in Dissida Final Fantasy. * This incarnation of Loki may actually be the "alternate 2012" version who created a new timeline, as seen in Avengers: Endgame. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Party Members Category:Allies Category:Somebodies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Third Ragnarok